1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card connector that electrically connects several different kinds of IC cards respectively, to be removably inserted in a multiple card accommodation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic apparatuses recently developed, in general, various functions are expanded thereto by mounting an IC card, such as an MMC™ (MULTI MEDIA CARD), an SD (secure digital) card, or a MEMORY STICK®, with a built-in CPU or a memory IC via an IC card connector.
Also, in the IC card connector, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-193111, there is a proposal in that a multiple card accommodation having a slot to be used in common for loading/unloading each IC cards, is provided on the common plane in order to use a plurality of IC cards of mutually different shapes which are mounted in the same electronic apparatus (Ref. FIG. 45 accompanying the cited document).
In such an IC card connector having the multiple card accommodation, each card accommodation portions are sequentially formed in a line along the loading/unloading direction of the IC card. In each of card accommodation portions are respectively provided a group of a contact terminal corresponding to the contact pad of the IC cards. In such a structure, it is necessary to permit smooth insertion and removal of the IC cards while preventing the IC card from causing damage to a group of other unused contact terminal upon inserting or removing each IC cards through the slot used in common.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-095234, there is a proposal in that an IC card connector includes a sliding member which bears down on the contact portions of the group of contact terminals up to a position where the contact portions do not make contact with the contact pad of the IC card in order to avoid damage to the contact terminal due to contact with an IC card in a set of contact terminals disposed on the side closer to the common slot upon inserting or removing each IC cards. The sliding member disposed at the set of contact terminals side, is slidably disposed along loading/unloading direction of the IC card, and has an oblique cutaway portion at its tip portion for biasing an end of the contact portions of each contact terminals downward in contact therewith.
Also, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 02784346, there is a proposal in that an IC card connector includes a sliding member movably disposed between the contact portions of the contact terminals and the contact pad forming surface of the IC card being inserted or removed in order to avoid damage to the a group of contact terminals resulting from the insertion or removal of the IC card. The sliding member is provided with an opening to be selectively exposed so as to permit the contact pad of the IC card to contact the contact portions of the corresponding contact terminal, upon being moved together with the inserted IC card over a predetermined distance toward the contact portions of the group of contact terminals.